


Cause no one likes me when I shriek. (Want to go back to when it all began)

by Loopyluu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Pandora's Vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: Its funny that the prison is called pandora, isn’t it?Because when a Foolish man opened it up, evil entered the world.The only thing that remained inside that box was hope.For humanity would always have hope.But even Hope can become Lost.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cause no one likes me when I shriek. (Want to go back to when it all began)

**Author's Note:**

> I Started another fic.  
> I am Not sorry!!  
> I'll do my best to update them both! :]

Its funny that the prison is called pandora, isn’t it?

Because when a Foolish man opened it up, evil entered the world.

The only thing that remained inside that box was hope.

For humanity would always have hope.

But even Hope can become Lost.

* * *

Its Morning in the sleepy town of Enfantworth, and young Explorer Extraordinaire Thomas Maddock had arrived at the Local Inn, hoping to get a room for a night or two to replenish supplies. 

“33 Iron nuggets for a Night. 64 for two.” The Innkeeper Said Sternly. Thomas Sighed, and Reached into his Wallet, Handing over the Nuggets. 

The Innkeeper Dropped the Keys to his room into his walleted hand, causing Thomas to fumble a bit.

He Thanked the Innkeeper and Headed up to his room, unlocking it with said key. 

It was a Small room, Smaller than most he stayed in, but it would do for his time staying here. 

He was Exhausted from his Long walk to the sleepy town and Decided to just stay in until lunch. He can always start prepping tomorrow, Can’t he?

He Smiled to himself and Put his Large Bag off to the side. He Stretched, Muscles aching. He Pulled out the Map from his Bag’s pocket, Opening it up on the bed. He Pulled a Red Marker from his bag and Marked a Checkmark over the Town. 

He Traced a Line to where he was heading, a newly discovered Ruin Site. It was Extraordinarily Old, At least 1,500 years! He’d Been specifically requested, which was Exciting for any young explorer!

He Personally had ventured through many ruins despite his young age, but this already could be expected to be his oldest one yet! 

He Grinned thinking about what treasured the Ruins Could hold. He Folded the Map Back up, carefully Placing it back in its pocket. 

He Looked around the small room again, He could do a little bit of redecorating, right?

* * *

The Next time we see our Lovely protagonist, He’s Finishing a Sandwich from a Local Bakery. Its Familiar To him, and the Cashier Looked at him with sorrow.

She was strangely Familiar Too.

He Brushes it off. He’s had that Feeling before, with that Strange guy named Soot. 

He’s Still Exhausted, And Decides that he’s going to sleep, despite It being only 1pm. 

His Sleep Schedule was already messed up a little bit, what’s some more?

* * *

A Man dressed in Green with old shackles tied to his wrists smiles as a Young Explorer Boy Heads towards the Inn. The Poor Boy hadn’t gotten his memories back at all, in his previous reincarnations. Would this be the first time he would, or would all of his previous loved ones suffer again?

The Man In green laughed to himself.

He wonders what the boy Is looking for.


End file.
